


Church Bells

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Talk [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Not Slash, Set around season 9-10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If Jess and I had gotten married,” Sam says one day completely out of the blue, “Would you have come to the wedding?” And it's weird, because Dean barely heard Sam mention Jess when it happened, let alone ten-going-on eleven years down the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church Bells

“If Jess and I had gotten married,” Sam says one day completely out of the blue, “Would you have come to the wedding?” And it's weird, because Dean barely heard Sam mention Jess when it happened, let alone ten-going-on eleven years down the line.

“Well, yeah. I doubt you would've invited me, though,” Dean replies, and they both let the conversation dwindle. _Highway to Hell_ finishes playing and leads into _Back in Black,_  Dean taps his fingers to the beat against the top of the steering wheel.

“She might not have even said yes. You know – I found a ring. I was going to pick it up a few weeks later.”

Dean stops tapping and glances over at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “What brought this on, anyway?”

The car rolls to a halt behind a white Land Rover and Dean mumbles something about how they should've left an hour or two later so they didn't end up stuck in traffic. There wasn't even anywhere he could squeeze through without potentially damaging his car, so with an annoyed huff, he sits back and waits until he can turn off somewhere.

“Maybe,” Sam starts, as soon as _Back in Black_ finishes and the first few notes of _Stairway to Heaven_ start playing. “I would've asked you to be my best man. Do you think Dad would've come?”

There's a long, awkward silence, before Dean shrugs and replies with 'Probably not,' and it's true, their Dad would've made some kind of excuse if he didn't outright decline. Something twists in Sam's chest and even though he knows that's exactly what their dad would've done, he thinks about what John had said years ago, about that college fund he'd had for six months after he was born, about that conversation he'd had with a much younger John, who'd disagreed with everything Sam had said about him.

His mind wanders further, and in some kind of fantasy playing out in the back of his head, he's in front of Jess – who's dressed in all her wedding day glory, and if he turns his head, just a little, they're all sitting on his side of the church, smiling and _happy_. There's his parents in the front row, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Charlie and Cas, behind them is Ben, and Lisa with a ring matching the one on Dean's finger.

Just as Sam thinks _maybe_ , Dean smashes his fist against the horn and sticks his head out of the window, yelling at the driver in front to ' _Come ON, You freaking idiot!'_ , snapping Sam out of his daydream and back into the front seat of the Impala. The conversation isn't brought up until the sun is setting and the radio had just finished playing _Bohemian Rhapsody._

“Just so you know, I would've made the _best_ best man ever,” Sam ponders for a moment before laughing quietly,

“Yeah. I'm sure you would've.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was somewhat enjoyable and didn't make no sense whatsoever owo. This hasn't been beta read at all (Although I am currently searching for one), so apologies for any mistakes you might see.


End file.
